primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.1
Synopsis After a year in the Cretaceous, Abby and Connor finally escape through an anomaly to their own time after finding a lost anomaly device in a Raptor's bower, only to be followed through by a giant Spinosaurus. Soon accosted by a brand new ARC team, they manoeuvre the creature into a massive arena, where, dangling from the roof, Connor accidentally drops the device into the Spinosaurus, imploding it from the inside. But being away for so long has left Connor and Abby out of the loop, and they soon find they have been fired from their jobs at the ARC. Plot Things have changed at the ARC. With Connor and Abby still missing in the Cretaceous, and Danny stranded in the Pliocene in his search for Helen, the ARC has been rebuilt, with a new building and a new team. The new team leader, Matt Anderson, is daydreaming of a harsh landscape when an alarm alerts him to the escape of the Dracorex from the menagerie, because team coordinator Jess Parker opened the airlock too early. After a brief confrontation in the hall it makes its way to the hub where it confronts Jess when Lester arrives, and as Becker and his men arrive, Matt lures the Dracorex into Lester's office with water, ending the crisis. Meanwhile, in the Cretaceous, Abby is searching for roots and bulbs when Connor sneaks up on her to test themselves. At their camp, Connor hears his makeshift anomaly detector go off, but it is only the wind, and Abby, thinking they have no chance of ever getting home tells Connor to forget it. Connor talks of when they do get home, sick of eating bulbs and roots, and Abby tells him to do some fishing. Lester isn't happy about the Dracorex's escape, and Matt takes the blame for Jess. After Becker has tranquilised the dinosaur, Matt tells Becker to meet him in the armoury when he's done moving the Dracorex, as his new EMD weapons have arrived. Becker, not liking the idea of using non-lethal weapons, reluctantly agrees. Connor catches a fish, but a Spinosaurus arrives and chases him, as he is in its territory. Abby, in her own frustration, has accidentally burned some of Connor's books as he is chased back to the camp, and though the Spinosaurus tries to get them, it is unable to get past the thick tree roots protecting the two. After it finally leaves, Abby decides its time to leave, but Connor is reulctant to move away from the original anomaly site, until Abby finally convinces him. In the ARC armoury, Matt and Jess show off the EMDs and explain how they work to Becker, but he believes they are mere tasers and won't have any effect on creatures. He tells Matt to shoot him with it, and that if he thinks its an effective weapon he'll use it, otherwise Matt will have to drop the matter. Despite Jess' protests, Matt does shoot Becker with an EMD, and proves to be very effective. During Abby and Connor's journey, the pair hear a Dromaeosaurus nearby, and Abby drops her bag as they go to hide behind a tree. The raptor steals her tin foil blanket, and Abby and Connor chase after it. Becker complains to Matt about using the EMD on him, and Matt assures him that he won't do anything to risk the teams live's. Becker tells Matt it was his job to protect the old team, and after the disappearance of Danny, Abby and Connor as well as the death of Sarah during an attempted rescue mission, he now feels guilty for not been able to do his job, and asks Matt if he trusts him, and Matt tells him he does. Philip Burton, the new co-owner of the ARC arrives and tells Lester that he is putting more money into the ARC at the minister's request, showing much enthusiasm for the ARC's work. He then confronts Matt, knowing it was Jess that released the Dracorex, and warns him if he screws up again he'll be fired. The raptor adds Abby's blanket to its nest-like bower, and once the raptor leaves Connor begins raiding its nest in search of Abby's blanket. In the process Connor comes across Helen's anomaly opening device. He is initially excited, but it seems to not be working. While trying to repair it as they head back to their camp, Abby sarcastically sugests shaking it, but it works and the device is back online, both thrilled that they can finally leave. Connor opens an anomaly, but as they prepare to enter it the Spinosaurus reappears and blocks their way through. While they take cover the Spinosaurus becomes mesmerised by the anomaly. Abby, knowing they can't sneak around the dinosaur, comes up with an idea and heads off with her blanket. Meanwhile the ARC has picked up the anomaly, and the team head out to deal with it, armed with their new EMDs. Abby returns, chased by the Dromaeosaurus, luring it with the blanket then runs towards the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus attacks the smaller carnivore, and the two begin a fight to the death, during which Connor and Abby run through the anomaly as the Spinosaurus wins. To their relief the anomaly has brought them back to the present day and are back home at last. Within seconds the new ARC team arrives and lock the anomaly. After sharing a joyous reunion with Becker they are introduced to Matt, who prepares to send the two to the ARC while they stay to keep an eye on the anomaly, but Connor says that he can close the anomaly with the device. Instead he unintentionally unlocks it and lets the Spinosaurus through. The dinosaur runs past them and begins rampaging throughout the city. Matt and Becker give chase. Jess tells Lester of the situation, and demands that Abby and Connor be brought back in one piece. Connor and Abby steal one of the ARC vehicles and follow the others, and allow the Spinosaurus to chase them when it is attacking the garbage truck Matt is in. Jess contacts Connor and Abby and tells them to lead the Spinosaurus into a nearby arena. They do so, with Matt and Becker following. Once the creature is inside the exits are blocked. Connor, tries to send the dinosaur home by opening a new anoamly, but he is in the way of the tem, who can't use their EMDs with him so close. The Spinosaurus spots Connor and prepares to attack, when Abby activates the arena's lights and music while Matt, who has climbed into the the rafters of the building, hangs down on a rope to save Connor. Becker and the soldiers shoot the Spinosaurus with EMDs, but it quickly gets back up and Connor, despite refusing to let go of the device, drops it into the Spinosaurus' open mouth. An anomaly opens and the creature implodes from within. Returning to the ARC, Abby and Connor are amazed at the new facility, and reunite with Lester, telling him that Danny must have finished off Helen but never returned. Philip arrives and meets Connor and Abby, the former excited to meet Philip because of his reputation. He and Lester tell the pair that due to the new rule stating that all field team members are from a strictly military background, both are not going to be allowed to return to their old jobs and will be given new ones inside the ARC, to their fury. Matt meets up with Gideon, who seems to know all about the ARC operation. Matt tells him off Abby and Connor's return, and Gideon suggests getting them both back on the team, and it is clear he two men seem to be working on something that involves the entire ARC. Connor wakes up in an apartment the next morning to find Abby keeping watch as they did in the Cretceous, and offers to take her place. Abby, however, wants to stay with him, and the two kiss, showing they are in a relationship. Cast *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Miller as James Lester *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Anton Lesser as Gideon Trivia *Lester's recap of the previous series at the beginning is very similar to Nick's recap of Series 1 at the start of Episode 2.1. *During James Lester's opening speech, numerous flashbacks are shown of previous Primeval stories. These include: **Lester, Oliver Leek and Jenny Lewis walking through the Anomaly Research Centre. **The Anomaly Detection Device detecting an anomaly. **The Abandoned War Cabin Anomaly opening in the Abandoned War Cabin. (Episode 3.6) **The Giganotosaurus coming through the Airport Anomaly into the Airport. (Episode 3.4) **The Pristichampsus swimming in the River Thames. (Episode 3.1) **The Columbian Mammoth on the M25. (Episode 2.6) **The Future Predator and the Gorgonopsid fighting in the Permian Hills. (Episode 1.6) **Abby Maitland holding up a gun. **The Pristichampsus in London. (Episode 3.1) **Lloyd going through the Richard Bentley's Apartment - Future Rainforest Anomaly in Richard Bentley's Apartment. (Episode 3.5) **The Gorgonopsid smashing through a window of the Trent House and attacking Ben Trent. (Episode 1.1) **The Future Predator attacking Lester and Lester shooting it with a machine gun. (Episode 2.6) **Helen Cutter shooting Nick. (Episode 3.3) **Lester looking down at Nick Cutter's body. (Episode 3.3) **Helen in the Future Anomaly Research Centre using the Anomaly Opening Device to open the Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly and going through while Abby and Connor Temple watch. (Episode 3.10) **Helen poisoning the Australopithecus' water supply at Site 333 in the Pliocene. (Episode 3.10) **Connor talking about Helen's plans. (Episode 3.10) **Connor reopening the Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly. (Episode 3.10) **Danny Quinn, Abby and Connor going through the anomaly into the Cretaceous Forest. (Episode 3.10) **Three Dromaeosaurus chasing Abby. (Episode 3.10) **Danny going through the Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly. (Episode 3.10) **Helen being attacked by a Pteranodon and dropping the Anomaly Opening Device. (Episode 3.10) **A Dromaeosaurus attacking Helen and pushing her off a cliff. (Episode 3.10) **The Anomaly Opening Device running out of power. (Episode 3.10) **Connor and Abby sitting in a tree realising that they can't get home and are stuck in the past. (Episode 3.10) **Three Dromaeosaurus jumping up at the tree. (Episode 3.10) **Hilary Becker and Sarah Page guarding the Race Circuit - Future City Anomaly. (Episode 3.10) **Danny jumping after the closing Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly. (Episode 3.10) **Connor and Abby sitting in a tree in the Cretaceous Forest. (Episode 3.10) **Becker and his soldiers chasing after the Future Fungus. (Episode 3.5) **A Future Predator smashing through a car windscreen and attacking Connor. (Episode 1.6) **Becker, Matt Anderson and Jess Parker talking in the new Anomaly Research Centre. (S4 Prequel Episode 5) **Matt tossing Becker an Electro Muscular Disruption Device. **The outside of the new Anomaly Research Centre **Becker shooting at the Giganotosaurus. (Episode 3.4) **The Giganotosaurus knocking over a car. (Episode 3.4) **Danny and Connor attacking the Future Fungus. (Episode 3.5) **The Future Fungus roaring. (Episode 3.5) **A Dromaeosaurus screeching **The Camouflage Beast baring its teeth in front of the Abandoned House Anomaly in the Abandoned House (Episode 3.2) **Future Predator babies escaping from their box (Episode 1.6) **The Giganotosaurus chasing Danny in a helicopter (Episode 3.4) **A Titanis snapping its beak (Episode 3.6) **The Giganotosaurus looking through the window of the aeroplane. (Episode 3.6) **A Future Predator in the greenhouse (Episode 3.5) **The Future Fungus smashing against the glass of an ARC lab. (Episode 3.5) **The Giganotosaurus about to attack (Episode 3.4) *Connor first mentioned the Spinosaurus in Episode 3.10 when he first arrived in the Cretaceous, answering Danny's question about what sort of creatures to expect. *The Spinosaurus is currently the largest creature seen on the show, beating the Giganotosaurus which appeared in Episode 3.4. *When the Spinosaurus is captured in the Arena and Abby turns on the lights and music, the song playing is 'Don't Stop Moving' by S Club 7, a reference to the fact that Hannah Spearritt (who plays Abby) used to be in that band. **''On the DVD, a different song is played.'' *When the New ARC team arrive at Connor and Abby's Anomaly the Future ARC Logo is clearly visible on their equipment. *When Connor and Abby arrive at the New ARC, Connor says that this is some "sexy stuff", Connor previously said this when describing his dissertation that all earth life is descended from life that came from across space to Nick. (Episode 1.1) *This is the first time Matt and Gideon are shown to meet in person, in the Series 4 Prequel Webisodes they spoke on a phone. *It is not known why the Dromaeosaurs are in the same time and period as the Spinosaurus. One or the other probably came through an anomaly. *Despite not yet being introduced to the EMD's yet, Becker is seen using one to subdue the Dracorex, as the burst from the tranquilizer is very similar. See also *Mark Everest - director of this episode. Gallery Episode4.1_1.jpg Episode4.1_2.jpg Episode4.1_3.jpg Episode4.1_4.jpg Episode4.1_5.jpg Episode4.1_6.jpg Episode4.1_7.jpg Episode4.1_8.jpg Episode4.1_9.jpg Episode4.1_10.jpg Episode4.1 11.jpg Episode4.1 12.jpg Episode4.1 13.jpg Episode4.1 14.jpg Episode4.1 15.jpg Episode4.1 16.jpg Episode4.1 17.jpg Episode4.1 18.jpg Episode4.1 19.jpg Episode4.1 20.jpg Episode4.1 21.jpg Episode4.1 22.jpg Episode4.1 23.jpg Episode4.1 24.jpg Episode4.1 25.jpg Episode4.1 26.jpg Episode4.1 27.jpg Episode4.1 28.jpg Episode4.1 29.jpg Episode4.1 30.jpg Episode4.1 31.jpg Episode4.1 32.jpg Episode4.1 33.jpg Episode4.1 34.jpg Episode4.1 35.jpg Episode4.1 36.jpg Episode4.1 37.jpg Episode4.1 38.jpg Episode4.1 39.jpg Episode4.1 40.jpg Episode4.1 41.jpg Episode4.1 42.jpg Episode4.1 43.jpg Episode4.1 44.jpg Episode4.1 45.jpg Episode4.1 46.jpg Episode4.1 47.jpg Episode4.1 48.jpg Episode4.1 49.jpg Episode4.1 50.jpg Episode4.1 51.jpg Episode4.1 52.jpg Episode4.1 53.jpg Episode4.1 54.jpg Episode4.1 55.jpg Episode4.1 56.jpg Episode4.1 57.jpg Episode4.1 58.jpg Episode4.1 59.jpg Episode4.1 60.jpg Episode4.1 61.jpg Episode4.1 62.jpg Episode4.1 63.jpg Source *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep01week01/default.html Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories